


Retorno de um velho amigo

by cindyrockfield



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyrockfield/pseuds/cindyrockfield
Summary: A história é baseada apenas nos filmes da Marvel até Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal, e qualquer se-melhança com as HQs é pura coincidência mesmo. As-sim como qualquer falta de noção sobre reação dos personagens ou rumos da história pós-retorno de Bucky Barnes se dá por conta da total ignorância da autora a respeito dos quadrinhos.
As falas em russo provavelmente estão muito erra-das. Não tenho a mínima noção da língua, mas acho sexy. E acho mais sexy ainda o Bucky falando em rus-so, logo, era impossível não tentar nenhuma gracinha. Procurei pelo menos fazer a tradução inglês-russo, esperando que o Google Translator seja mais fiel des-sa maneira. Nas notas de rodapé vêm a romanização (eu acho) e a tradução em seguida. Mas o legal mesmo é jogar no Google e ouvir a frase. Fica a dica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A história é baseada apenas nos filmes da Marvel até Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal, e qualquer se-melhança com as HQs é pura coincidência mesmo. As-sim como qualquer falta de noção sobre reação dos personagens ou rumos da história pós-retorno de Bucky Barnes se dá por conta da total ignorância da autora a respeito dos quadrinhos.
> 
> As falas em russo provavelmente estão muito erra-das. Não tenho a mínima noção da língua, mas acho sexy. E acho mais sexy ainda o Bucky falando em rus-so, logo, era impossível não tentar nenhuma gracinha. Procurei pelo menos fazer a tradução inglês-russo, esperando que o Google Translator seja mais fiel des-sa maneira. Nas notas de rodapé vêm a romanização (eu acho) e a tradução em seguida. Mas o legal mesmo é jogar no Google e ouvir a frase. Fica a dica.

Os últimos meses tinham sido bem difíceis para Steve Rogers. Apesar de toda a ajuda de Sam Wilson, os esforços para encontrar o amigo de infância do Capitão tinham se mostrado em vão, afinal, ele não _queria_ ser encontrado. Steve e Sam seguiram algumas pistas, mas sempre que estavam próximo de encontrá-lo — ou ao menos pensavam estar — acontecia alguma coisa para atrapalhá-los, não completavam seus objetivos e logo recomeçavam tudo novamente. Novas pistas, novas investigações e, mais tarde, novas frustrações.

De fato, era óbvio que não somente o Capitão América e a S.H.I.E.L.D. estavam atrás do Soldado Invernal. Membros restantes da Hydra caçavam sua principal arma para retomar o controle, logo, era compreensível que ele fizesse de tudo para não ser encontrado, por quem quer que fosse.

Sam era fiel e estava sempre ao lado de Steve nas buscas ao amigo, mesmo que este quase tenha o matado ao arrancar suas asas metálicas e empurrá-lo de um dos _helicarriers_. Mas naquela semana, especialmente naquela noite, Steve queria ficar sozinho.

Na mesinha de centro da sala estava aberta a pasta com os arquivos sobre James Buchanan Barnes. Steve lia algumas anotações que fizera das traduções dos arquivos em russo. Havia muita coisa ali, desde o projeto do soldado perfeito até detalhes de alguns procedimentos feitos, que provocavam um aperto no peito de Steve ao ler.

O apartamento estava silencioso. A janela da sala aberta deixava entrar um pouco de ar fresco. As cortinas de tecido leve ondulavam delicadamente no ar quando a brisa se intensificava um pouco mais. Steve parou sua leitura e olhou na direção da janela. O céu limpo, sem nuvens e profundamente escuro, quase sem estrelas. O ambiente estava ficando mais frio com o avançar da noite, e junto vinha à tona a sensação estranha de não estar  
sozinho.

Steve deixou o caderno de anotações ao seu lado no sofá e levantou. Seguiu até a janela, empurrou uma das folhas até diminuir a passagem de ar, sem fechá-la por completo, contudo sentia uma corrente de ar que vinha da direção da cozinha. Estava certo de que a janela da sala era a única aberta, então, antes de seguir para lá, o Capitão pegou seu escudo e seguiu sem fazer barulho algum. Com as luzes apagadas, a única fonte de iluminação da cozinha era a janela. E a luz que vinha de lá projetava sombras em todos os obstáculos que encontrava pelo caminho, dando formas obscuras a tudo, inclusive ao homem parado de pé em frente à janela.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Steve, um pouco confuso, escudo no braço esquerdo, preparado para o confronto, porém seus instintos dessa vez mandavam que abaixasse a guarda.

Aquela silhueta era conhecida. Ao notar isso seu coração acelerou, especialmente quando o homem nas sombras deu um passo para a frente, apenas o suficiente para se desencostar da parede e permitir uma mudança de ângulo de iluminação sobre seu rosto. Era ele. _Tinha_ de ser ele.

— Steve — disse o intruso, em um tom baixo e voz inconfundível.

— Bucky! — Steve sorriu tão logo teve certeza de quem era. — Você está bem? — O loiro dava mais alguns passos para a frente, aproximando-se do amigo. — Procurei por você todo esse tempo...

— Pare! — interrompeu o Soldado Invernal, abrandando o sorriso em formação no rosto de Steve. — Não se aproxime.

— Fique calmo — o loiro parou onde estava, deixou seu escudo de lado e mostrava as mãos como sinal de quem não queria lutar —, temos muito que conversar, sei que está sendo perseguido, mas eu posso te ajudar,  
Bucky. Por favor, só precisa me deixar ajudá-lo.

— Eu preciso de um favor. — Bucky retirou um papel do bolso da jaqueta que usava e o deixou sobre o balcão. — Leve Stark neste endereço amanhã, às 23h. Esteja lá.

Ouvindo o amigo, Steve arriscou se aproximar dele, que deu um passo para trás de imediato.

— Sabe — voltou a falar Steve —, seria mais fácil se ficasse por aqui. Uma única chamada e Stark estaria aqui, se preferisse.

— _Lá_ — enfatizou o Soldado Invernal e pulou pela mesma janela que entrara.

— Não! — Steve tentou impedi-lo, mas o outro fora mais rápido.

O loiro correu até a janela, olhou para fora, mas já não via sinais de ninguém por ali. Bucky não estava nas escadas de emergência, o que fez  
Steve olhar para cima. Talvez ele tivesse escapado para o telhado, já que o prédio era alto para simplesmente pular no chão. O Capitão não perdeu tempo pensando. Saiu pela janela e subiu em direção ao telhado, porém, mais uma vez, sua busca foi em vão.

Nada.

Ninguém.

Frustrado, Steve voltou ao apartamento. Mãos na cintura, olhar perdido na direção da única pista que tinha. Da mesma forma intrigante com que aparecera no apartamento de Steve, Bucky sumiu, exatamente como fora treinado a fazer. O assassino perfeito, sem deixar testemunhas ou rastros, exceto pelo fato de que não havia vítima dessa vez. E o rastro deixado era aquele pequeno pedaço rasgado de papel com um endereço escrito. Steve não precisava persegui-lo agora. Dessa vez ele _queria_ ser encontrado. Sendo uma cilada ou não, o Capitão arriscaria. Bucky valia qualquer risco que fosse.

— OK, Buck. As coisas serão do seu jeito, no seu tempo.

 

*

 

— Eu _sei_ que parece loucura. Mas ainda acho que não precisava tudo isso. Quer dizer, confie em mim, Stark, isso só vai afugentá-lo.

Na noite seguinte à visita inesperada, enquanto andavam pela cobertura da reconstruída Torre Stark, Steve Rogers tinha dificuldades em convencer Tony de que a armadura do Homem de Ferro — recém-recriada — não era realmente necessária naquela visitinha que fariam ao Soldado  
Invernal.

— Claro, porque é muito coerente ir até um lugar desconhecido, em um encontro marcado pela mais letal arma da Hydra, só usando jeans e camiseta — dizia Tony enquanto preparava sua armadura. — Tenho a ligeira impressão de que não está raciocinando direito, Cap. Só impressão.

— Ele não é uma _arma_ , é uma vítima! Depois de tudo que descobrimos sobre o que fizeram com ele, você não tem vergonha de repetir esse tipo de discurso? — Steve, como sempre, se indignava pela forma como Bucky era julgado pelos outros membros da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony parou o que fazia e se virou na direção de Steve, expressão um pouco impaciente, mas voltou a falar:

— Escolha errada de palavras: não é uma _arma_ perigosa, é uma _vítima_ perigosa. — Sorriu sarcástico e enquanto colocava a armadura falava com o loiro. — Vamos, Cap, não podemos deixá-lo solto por aí. — Estendeu a mão, aguardando a aproximação de Steve, que, mesmo contrariado, veio logo em seguida e se abraçou bem ao Homem de Ferro para se segurar. — Só não vá se excitar.

— Vamos logo, Stark.

Steve ficava sem jeito com as brincadeiras de Tony, mas ao menos ele concordara em ir até o endereço escrito no bilhete deixado por Bucky. Em uma propulsão Tony decolou, carregando consigo Steve à paisana. Em pouco tempo aterrissavam no local exato.

Era um armazém aparentemente abandonado e sem nenhuma fonte de luz, exceto a iluminação providenciada pela armadura de Tony. Também não havia sinais de qualquer pessoa por ali, nem pelas redondezas. Steve se afastava de Tony enquanto olhava em volta, procurando por alguma porta ou entrada improvisada que levasse ao paradeiro de seu amigo. Tony vinha mais atrás, abrindo a máscara da armadura.

— Bem, agora é encontrar onde o guaxinim se esconde.

— Aqui, Stark. — Steve se abaixou, mostrando marcas que algo que fora movido recentemente deixou no chão. — Tem uma passagem aqui.

Logo após dizer isso o loiro puxou com força o alçapão, revelando o recinto, pouco iluminado, debaixo do armazém. Steve pulou lá dentro, seguido de Tony.

— Entrega de pizza! — gritou Tony, anunciando que haviam  
chegado.

Steve olhou para trás e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Sério?

— O quê? Todos amam pizza!

O barulho de algo caindo interrompeu o diálogo dos dois. Tony tomou a frente de Steve, que insistia em deixar seu escudo nas costas em vez de usá-lo para se proteger de uma possível emboscada. Stark o guiava pelo único caminho que tinham pela frente até alcançar a porta, que estava entreaberta. A iluminação naquela parte da construção já indicava que não estavam mais sozinhos, e Tony chutou a porta metálica, revelando um laboratório embaixo do armazém.

— Maneiro! Um laboratório embaixo de uma construção abandonada. Já disse o quanto eu _adoro_ clichês?

Steve ignorou Tony, uma vez que Bucky — que também ignorara o filho de Howard e sua entrada triunfal — estava no meio daquele laboratório, sentado em uma antiga maca, segurando seu braço esquerdo. Cabeça baixa, mesmo quando ouvira os dois entrando. Os cabelos longos escondiam seu rosto barbado. Desta vez a incidência de luz um pouco melhor permitia que Steve visse o real estado de seu amigo de infância. A roupa provavelmente era a mesma da noite anterior, pelo menos o formato era o mesmo da combinação jaqueta velha, camiseta e jeans.

O Capitão se aproximou do amigo e tinha plena confiança de que era seguro. Não havia armas por ali, estavam sozinhos, já não tinha por que não confiar em Bucky.

— Como pediu, Stark está aqui, Bucky. — Olhou na direção do  
Homem de Ferro, que se despia da armadura até que esta fosse reduzida a uma maleta.

— Seria muito pedir para encerrar o clima de mistério e ir direto ao ponto? — Camiseta do Black Sabbath aparente dessa vez, Tony se aproximava até parar de frente para Bucky.

Bucky começava a tirar a jaqueta. Levantou o olhar, sério, e disse ao revelar o braço protético a Tony.

— Há um rastreador em algum lugar. Preciso me livrar dele. — Então fitou Tony, esperando pela resposta.

— Você consegue fazer isso aqui? — perguntou Steve a Tony.

— Pff. Você não me conhece, Cap. — Cruzou os braços. — Seguinte, carinha do gelo, não só posso como _vou_ tirar qualquer tipo dispositivo transmissor Hydra que você tenha, não necessariamente no braço — disse mais para si mesmo essa parte —, e que já deve ter denunciado nossa localização. A condição é: você não sai daqui sem um rastreador Stark nessa peça ultrapassada. Nada de Hydra, nada de S.H.I.E.L.D., meu! Eu quero saber _exatamente_ para onde anda levando essa bundinha redonda. Entendido?

Steve não gostava nem um pouco do tom desrespeitoso com que Tony se dirigia a Bucky. O loiro fechou a cara e só não respondeu porque, de fato, era arriscado não saber por onde ele andava. Não poderiam perdê-lo novamente. Ele não podia perdê-lo.

— Você trouxe um com você? — perguntou Steve a Tony.

— Para sorte de vocês eu sou um cara prevenido, Cap. — Sorriu e se voltou novamente para Bucky. — E então? Temos um acordo?

— Que seja — respondeu Bucky.

O Soldado Invernal era completamente indiferente. Tudo que importava no momento era se livrar dos agentes da Hydra em sua cola. Agora que sua mente era livre, faria qualquer coisa para não cair sob o domínio daqueles homens novamente. Ter Tony Stark sabendo de seu paradeiro 24 horas por dia lhe parecia muito menos agressivo e invasivo que sua situação anterior. E, considerando seu próprio histórico como Soldado Invernal, era justo ser vigiado. Era vantajoso, afinal.

Steve foi para perto de Bucky, a expressão no rosto, especialmente em seu olhar, demonstrava toda preocupação que sentia com o amigo. Naquele momento, o conteúdo das páginas do arquivo que Natasha lhe entregara vinha à tona, causando uma sensação ruim de culpa no Capitão. Pensava que tudo que Bucky passara pudesse ter sido evitado. Salvara e protegera milhares de pessoas, mas falhara com o amigo. O loiro não conseguia esconder essa angústia em seu olhar.

Enquanto Tony se preparava para o procedimento, juntando ferramentas e analisando o braço protético, Bucky fitou Steve pela primeira vez naquele dia. Por um tempo observou o loiro, e tanto Steve quanto o próprio Tony poderiam jurar que ele lia cada expressão do Capitão, chegando a adivinhar seus pensamentos, embora fosse bem óbvio que era culpa que se passava na cabeça de Steve.

— Isso pode doer um pouco, talvez — disse Tony enquanto desmontava algumas peças do braço, procurando encontrar o dispositivo de rastreamento.

Bucky mantinha a atitude indiferente, estava acostumado com a dor. E sua atitude — ou melhor, _não_ atitude — partia o coração de Steve.

— Se estamos aqui agora é prova de que você me reconheceu — dizia Steve, o mesmo olhar triste. — E eu fico feliz por ter te ajudado a quebrar as algemas da Hydra. — Bucky apenas olhou na direção de Steve, sem comentar as palavras que ouvia. Logo o loiro voltou a tentar puxar algum assunto para algo mais recente. — Por onde esteve todo esse tempo?

— Seguro.

— Você não precisa mais se esconder, Bucky. Podemos te proteger. — Enquanto Steve falava, Tony observou brevemente o loiro, que continuou. — Sei que deve ter ainda muitas perguntas e eu posso te ajudar a  
respondê-las.

— Não. — O Soldado Invernal olhava nos olhos do Capitão e parecia haver ainda uma barreira entre os dois. Ele estava definitivamente confuso e era difícil confiar em quem quer que fosse.

— Não que tenha alguma escolha na verdade — interrompeu Tony —, você sai daqui direto para a torre, sob custódia, carinha do gelo.

— Já temos o rastreador, Stark — disse Steve.

Embora Steve soubesse que Tony tinha razão naquele momento, além de ser seu dever levar Bucky com eles, não queria ver o amigo novamente sendo arrastado contra sua vontade e sendo mantido preso, como nos últimos setenta anos de sua vida. O Capitão gostaria apenas de poder convencê-lo de que o melhor era acompanhá-los, sem obrigação.

 — Isso é para caso ele fuja, óbvio — respondeu Tony. — O senhor braço de prata aqui vem com a gente. E eu não estou pedindo _por favor_.  
A propósito, está terminado.

O Soldado Invernal olhou na direção do braço, abrindo e fechando a mão esquerda. A atitude indiferente já não escondia mais o incômodo por novamente ser obrigado a fazer algo contra sua vontade. Era muito evidente em seu rosto sua irritação, que só piorava com as piadinhas de Tony. Bucky fitou o Capitão por alguns segundos até sua atenção se concentrar no barulho que vinha do piso acima.

Tony deu um tapinha de leve nas costas de Bucky, ignorando as reações dele, e se afastou, passando por Steve enquanto seguia para a porta, acenando.

— É isso aí, a carona chegou, hora de deixar esse lugar imundo — disse Tony.

— Vá na frente, Stark — respondeu o Capitão, e Tony, depois de revirar os olhos, seguiu mesmo para a saída, carregando sua maleta.

Steve pôs a mão no ombro de Bucky depois que ele vestiu novamente a jaqueta surrada. O moreno se assustou um pouco, pois não esperava aquele toque, e olhou na direção do amigo, um pouco mais tranquilo depois da saída de Tony. Steve voltou a falar:

— Estou com você. Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim.

— Steve, eu...

Bucky ainda não sabia como começar uma conversa com o Capitão, especialmente por conta das diversas perguntas que giravam em sua cabeça. Precisava de ajuda, por mais que negasse desde o princípio e a todo  
momento.

— Cap! — gritou Tony lá de cima. — Não é a hora mais apropriada para namorar!

— Já estamos indo, Stark! — respondeu incomodado Steve enquanto o amigo levantava para segui-lo. — Vamos?

Bucky apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu Steve de perto. Deixaram o laboratório para trás para encontrar um helicóptero esperando por ambos no piso de cima. Tony estava novamente em sua armadura, trocando umas palavras com o piloto. Assim que o Capitão e o Soldado apareceram, Stark decolou em altíssima velocidade, enquanto os dois entraram e se acomodaram no helicóptero.

Durante todo o percurso permaneceram em silêncio, não por vontade de Steve, mas porque Bucky preferia ficar calado, parecia distante demais, olhando pela janela. O Capitão inevitavelmente acabava divagando, relembrando o passado em que ele era o calado e Bucky era quem sempre o puxava para socializar. Queria muito ajudar o amigo a superar todos aqueles traumas.

 

*

 

A Torre Stark vinha sendo o quartel general dos Vingadores, e lá fora preparado um ambiente especial para abrigar o Soldado Invernal. Após o helicóptero pousar, Steve participou de uma breve reunião entre os membros para decidir e acertar os detalhes da estadia do Soldado Invernal na Torre. Era unânime que não podiam perdê-lo de vista, ao mesmo tempo em que o único que de fato confiava nele era Steve. Sendo assim, ficou combinado que ele era o responsável direto pela vigilância de Bucky, 24h por dia. Steve passaria a morar lá, dividindo o apartamento com o amigo, consequentemente sendo vigiado por painéis especiais espalhados por todo o ambiente, que transmitiam imagens e sons em tempo real para Tony projetar onde bem entendesse.

Bucky também teria seu comportamento analisado por especialistas da S.H.I.E.L.D. com o propósito de elaborar uma terapia específica para seu caso, voltada para a recuperação das memórias. A única exigência de Steve é que ninguém nem ao menos se apresentasse a Bucky pessoalmente, tudo deveria ser feito através de vídeos e de gravações de conversas e depois repassado a ele, que aplicaria no dia a dia as instruções dos especialistas. Steve acreditava que só ele de fato poderia ajudar Bucky, logo, qualquer um que fosse interrogá-lo estaria apenas fazendo-o se sentir novamente como um experimento. Queria apenas poder dar um pouco de privacidade e normalidade à vida do amigo. Mesmo que tudo fosse simulado e fortemente vigiado.

Só o que Steve não conseguiu evitar é que Bucky passasse por uma bateria de exames e análises assim que pusera os pés na Torre. Tony queria garantir que estava tudo certo com ele e ter registros médicos atualizados do Soldado Invernal, informações sobre níveis de dano cerebral devido ao congelamento e manipulação frequente das memórias, entre outros. Apesar do desgosto e da desconfiança, Bucky suportou teste por teste até finalmente ser liberado. Steve esperava por ele na sala do apartamento que seria deles dali pra frente, roupas limpas estavam ao seu lado no sofá.

— Não é tão ruim, aposto que com o tempo você se acostuma com ele. — Steve se referia a Tony. Logo apontou para a camiseta e a calça ao lado. — Aqui, pegue, tem roupas limpas. Acho que um bom banho e uma cama macia no momento é tudo que precisa.

— Obrigado. — Bucky pegou as roupas, mas em vez de seguir para o banheiro, encarou Steve por um tempo e sentou na mesinha de centro, de frente para o loiro. — Por que faz isso?

— Porque você é meu amigo, e eu quero ajudar você a se recuperar.

— Eu conheço você, mas não sou quem pensa. — Bucky tinha o mesmo olhar confuso. — Não sou James Barnes. Não mais. Como pode confiar em mim? Isso não faz sentido.

— É claro que é. Bem no fundo, você sabe que é, Bucky. Pode não se lembrar de muita coisa, mas você me reconheceu. — Steve via ainda desconfiança no olhar do outro, mas continuava. — E só está aqui, agora, porque sabe também que eu _não_ sou uma missão.

— Может быть — levantava e pegava as roupas — _я_ ваша миссия Капитан[1].

Steve não compreendeu e transmitiu seu descontentamento ao balançar a cabeça enquanto Bucky dava as costas, com um andar levemente gingado, seguindo até o banheiro.

Não seria da noite para o dia que o Capitão conquistaria a confiança de Bucky, mas era um bom começo. O loiro passara vários meses à procura dele, e agora Bucky estava bem à sua frente. Aquela era uma batalha vencida na luta pela recuperação de seu amigo.

Por enquanto, Bucky podia aproveitar um banho relaxante, sem pressa e sem o perigo de estar sendo caçado. Steve tinha razão, ele precisava mesmo daquilo, no fundo estivera esperando anos por algo tão simples como um banho despreocupado. Não foi à toa que Bucky demorou mais de duas horas naquele primeiro banho na Torre Stark.

 

*

 

Um mês se passou desde que Bucky fora trazido para a Torre Stark e pouca coisa se descobriu sobre o Soldado Invernal durante as conversas com o Capitão. Isso porque ele não era de conversar e suas respostas geralmente eram curtas e evasivas. O que de fato se sabia é que ele andava com problemas para dormir, evitando ao máximo. As poucas horas de sono eram frequentemente interrompidas por sonhos ruins que faziam o Soldado voltar à vigília, mas Steve geralmente aparecia nessas horas, oferecendo sua companhia ao amigo. E por mais que Bucky não quisesse falar sobre seus pesadelos, Steve estava ali, ao lado dele, privando-se do próprio sono junto com ele. Algumas vezes Steve o chamava para ver TV, comer alguma coisa, se distrair. E felizmente Bucky vinha aceitando mais os convites nos últimos dias.

Os hábitos alimentares também não eram parecidos com os normais. Bucky demorou a aceitar a _comida inútil_ que lhe era trazida, mas era Tony quem vinha ali e praticamente o obrigava a comer alguma _fast food_. Era imperdoável recusar pizza!

Apesar do acordo em que Steve era o responsável por Bucky, com o tempo foram aparecendo visitas esporádicas. Tony vinha às vezes, assim como Natasha, Sam, Clint e outros, todos sempre de olho no Soldado  
Invernal durante as visitas ao Capitão. Bucky parecia não se importar, na verdade ignorava a presença deles, exceto a de Tony e a de Natasha. Embora não puxasse assunto com Tony, Steve presenciou algumas vezes em que  
Bucky ficava por longos minutos olhando na direção de Stark, em silêncio. E era com Natasha que Bucky arriscava algumas breves conversas, sempre em russo, o que deixava Tony cismado, Steve boiando e Sam rindo da irritação de Tony algumas vezes — as olhadas e depois a conversa? Só poderiam estar zoando com a cara dele. E claro que nenhum dos dois nunca traduzia o diálogo depois.

Steve gostava de ter visitas por ali, mas preferia os momentos em que estava sozinho com o amigo, contando histórias do passado e tentando ajudá-lo na recuperação de suas memórias. Não perdia as esperanças.

Naquele dia o Capitão saiu bem cedo para treinar, Bucky ainda dormia quando ele saíra. Depois de completar sessenta horas acordado merecia um bom descanso, logo, esperava que ainda o encontrasse dormindo ao voltar. Só era uma pena não poder sair para treinar ao lado do amigo. Era sempre uma dificuldade convencer Tony de permitir, especialmente depois que o Soldado Invernal de fato escapara, deixando o Capitão aliviado apenas quando ele voltara, dois dias depois. Apesar do interrogatório por parte de Tony, Steve nunca de fato insistiu com Bucky para saber o que acontecera. Era óbvio que ele queria se sentir no direito de ir e vir, como qualquer ser humano, e Steve respeitava isso.

Era por volta de 8h ainda quando o Capitão chegou sem fazer barulho, para não despertar o amigo. Puxava a camiseta para cima, tirando-a enquanto ia para o banheiro se livrar do suor com uma boa ducha. Steve passou pela porta do quarto de Bucky antes e parou na hora que viu a cama vazia. A possibilidade de ele ter fugido novamente fez Steve se apressar em procurá-lo, contudo não precisou de muito tempo para encontrar o amigo sentado em sua cama. O loiro teve sensações contraditórias no momento: alívio por encontrá-lo, preocupação por encontrá-lo em sua cama, lendo exatamente os arquivos sobre o Soldado Invernal.

— Não deveria estar dormindo, Bucky? — Steve entrou no quarto e sentou na cama, de frente a ele. — E não deveria ler isso.

Bucky tirou uma foto sua do arquivo, em que estava congelado, e mostrou ao loiro.

— Já dormi o bastante. Você melhor que ninguém sabe como é a sensação.

— Eu sei. Só acho que ter acesso a essa informação vai te forçar a lembrar de um passado que deveria ser mantido _lá atrás_. Quer dizer, não acho necessário você lembrar o que passou nas mãos desses caras, lembrar as coisas que foi obrigado a fazer.

Bucky deixou o arquivo ao seu lado na cama e fixou seu olhar em Steve por alguns segundos. Tinha a impressão de que o loiro parecia ainda mais protetor com ele naquela manhã. Steve voltou a falar.

— Não quero que se culpe. Porque você não teve culpa, OK?

— Não preciso do arquivo para saber quem eu sou.

Estendeu o braço metálico para Steve, mostrando que no fundo continuava sendo uma ameaça, uma arma letal, mas se surpreendeu e chegou a se assustar quando Steve tocou o braço protético na altura da estrela soviética, descendo até chegar à mão. Não havia sensores, logo, a sensibilidade era inexistente, mas era quase como se Steve tivesse o poder de driblar suas limitações. Bucky podia quase _sentir_ aquele toque.

— Você é um cara do Brooklyn que, assim como eu, odeia injustiça. E isso aqui — dizia segurando a mão metálica de Bucky — não define quem você é.

— Steve... Eu lembro algumas coisas... Como imagens embaçadas... Sensações... Pessoas que matei, a guerra...

— Tony disse que gradativamente suas memórias podem voltar. Acho que seus pesadelos têm uma parcela nessa história, é sua mente lutando para se recuperar.

Steve falava, mas agora o Soldado Invernal já não prestava mais a atenção em suas palavras, concentrado apenas em organizar ideias, aflito.

— Eu quero ficar sozinho.

— Bucky, eu não acho... — Steve foi interrompido pelo amigo antes de concluir.

— _Saia_!

Steve concordou e não argumentou mais. Levantou da cama, com a camiseta na mão, e deixou o quarto para tomar sua ducha como planejara antes. Deixou Bucky sozinho um pouco, para que pudesse refletir sobre a conversa. Entretanto, a reflexão do Soldado Invernal poderia ser um pouco violenta, uma vez que lá do banheiro Steve ouvia o barulho da destruição causada enquanto ele descarregava suas frustrações. Tony provavelmente não iria gostar de ver aquilo quando terminasse, mas talvez fizesse bem a Bucky.

Steve deixou o banheiro apenas com uma toalha presa à sua cintura. O cabelo molhado ele ajeitava com a mão, indo em direção ao quarto, tranquilo agora que o barulho cessara, sinal de que Bucky também estava mais calmo. O Capitão não ficou surpreso ao ver boa parte do quarto destruído. Bucky estava sentado no chão, encostado à parede, cabeça baixa. Steve se aproximou e abaixou perto dele com o cuidado para que a toalha não abrisse. Bucky virou o rosto na direção do loiro, olhando em seus olhos. Steve sorriu e logo disse:

— Agora é você que precisa de um banho. Vamos? — Estendia a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Bucky levantou e novamente seu olhar se fixava em Steve, não só diretamente nos olhos, mas invariavelmente era para lá que voltava a fitar.

— Você era menor.

O sorriso discreto que apareceu no rosto de Steve não fazia jus à alegria imensa que era ouvir aquelas palavras do amigo.

— E você era vaidoso. Faça um favor a si mesmo e tire essa barba, Bucky.

Steve deu um tapinha de leve no peito esquerdo do amigo e podia jurar que a resposta que recebera era um sorriso. Era quase como um simples esboço, mas era oficialmente o primeiro sorriso que Steve viu no rosto do amigo desde o reencontro entre ambos.

Bucky seguiu para o banheiro, e Steve precisou providenciar os reparos em seu quarto. Apesar de ouvir Tony reclamando, e de provavelmente dali pra frente precisar dormir no sofá, teve sua recompensa. O sorriso no rosto de Bucky fazia valer a pena, e tudo o que Steve queria era poder ver aquela cena novamente e guardar para si cada detalhe: o brilho no olhar de Bucky, o modo como sua boca se acomodava no sorriso, o modo como seus lábios ficavam mais rosados. Talvez quisesse rever essa cena até mais do que deveria, mas o Capitão não percebia isso.

Naquela tarde, depois do almoço, ambos estavam sentados no sofá, lados opostos, assistindo a um dos filmes da lista de atualizações de Steve até o loiro ser chamado. Sam vinha lhe trazer um recado:

— E aí, cara? — disse Sam ao cumprimentar o Capitão com um aperto de mão. — Estamos precisando de você lá na sala de reuniões, pode ser?

— Agora? — Olhou na direção de Bucky de relance.

— Não, para dez minutos _atrás_ , sendo preciso.

— Certo, vamos.

A TV foi desligada, Bucky levantou e seguia em direção aos dois. Sam acompanhou cada movimento dele com o olhar e Steve novamente se virou para o amigo.

— Bucky, melhor não.

— Não vou ficar aqui. — E olhou para Sam, que ainda ficava desconfortável com sua presença. — Me desculpe por... — Apontou na direção das costas dele, referindo-se às asas metálicas do equipamento. — Você sabe.

— Tentar nos matar? É, nada pessoal, estou sabendo — respondeu Sam. Sabia que Bucky estava sendo controlado no passado, logo não o culpava realmente, mas ao mesmo tempo não esquecera o que houve. — Cara, isso não vai dar certo — disse mais para si mesmo.

Bucky apenas olhou para o Capitão, que cedeu.

— Então vamos fazer dar certo.

Sam não argumentou. Se Steve achava que estava OK, então é porque estava OK. Os três seguiram para a sala onde Natasha e Clint conversavam. Tony já tinha se entediado e saído pouco antes de o Capitão entrar na sala, ao lado de Sam. Bucky vinha logo atrás, causando surpresa aos espiões.

— Wow, fez a barba — comentou o Gavião enquanto Natasha sorriu de modo quase imperceptível.

— Rapazes, temos um problema — começou Natasha, projetando na mesa de vidro as informações do computador. — Dr. Millman, localizado recentemente nesta região — projetava o mapa, que era ampliado com um leve movimento de pinça com os dedos — e tem em seu poder informações confidenciais que precisamos recuperar a qualquer custo.

— Parece uma missão de rotina — disse o Capitão.

— Seria, mas defina rotina ultimamente — argumentou Sam.

O Falcão se sentou de frente para os dois enquanto o Capitão permanecia de pé, dando uma olhada nas informações que eram projetadas. Bucky estava afastado, mais atrás, braços cruzados e dali mesmo mantinha seus olhos fixos no mapa.

— Exercícios, um bom filme e pipoca. — Clint arrancou um risinho de Sam com suas palavras, enquanto Steve balançava a cabeça e Natasha voltava a explicar, convencida de que era a única que estava levando a sério o trabalho.

— Só parece. O prédio é de alta segurança, só teremos acesso em um horário específico, por um tempo limitado antes que o alarme soe, logo, a tática da porta da frente não vai funcionar, afinal, não queremos uma guerra, não no momento, queremos apenas a informação. — A ruiva projetava imagens que ilustravam sua explicação.

— Entrar e sair sem sermos vistos. Podemos fazer isso — disse  
Steve.

— Eu darei cobertura no prédio em frente — Clint voltou a falar —, Falcão vai deixar um de vocês no alto do prédio sem ser detectado no radar e de lá vocês fazem sua mágica.

— Por mim, beleza. Capitão? — Sam olhou para o loiro, que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Quando podemos ir? — perguntou Steve.

— Não antes de eu conseguir reduzir meu tempo para desarmar essas belezinhas. — Natasha demonstrava na tela os alarmes que provavelmente estavam por todo prédio, segundo a investigação. — Nunca vi nada parecido antes. Tenho que admitir que são bem complicadas, até mesmo para mim. Até lá ficamos de mãos atadas, não podemos arriscar.

— Modelo HQX-30691 — disse Bucky, atraindo os olhares dos quatro imediatamente na sua direção. — Posso desarmá-las de olhos fechados.

— Sério? — perguntou Natasha, curiosamente satisfeita com o que ouvira.

— Sem ofensa, cara, mas não tem a mínima condição. — Sam desaprovava, mas ao reparar que os outros estavam calados demais, voltava a falar. — Espera, vocês não estão considerando...?

— Na verdade — Natasha concluía — não há ninguém mais perfeito para a missão. Ele fez isso a vida toda, afinal.

Clint concordava com a ruiva, e Steve não gostava do rumo que aquilo estava tomando. Seus esforços eram para recuperar o amigo e lhe dar uma vida nova. Não queria ver Bucky sendo usado como uma arma novamente.

— Capitão? — Sam queria uma resposta do loiro, com esperanças de que ele não fosse concordar.

Antes que respondesse, Steve e Bucky se olharam e pareciam se comunicar daquela maneira. Olhos nos olhos, Steve podia quase ler o que o amigo pensava, vinha fazendo esse tipo de contato desde que o amigo retornara e estava ficando bom nisso. A ligação de amizade entre eles era forte o bastante para vencer até mesmo a barreira das memórias apagadas do  
Soldado Invernal.

Para Natasha, Tony e Sam eles só se comiam com os olhos mesmo.

— Eu confio no Bucky.

Sam não questionou mais. A decisão do Capitão era a palavra final. Bucky gostou da resposta, mas talvez só Steve tenha notado isso, uma vez que o amigo não havia demonstrado emoção alguma.

— Hoje à noite — lembrou Natasha. — Estejam prontos!

E foram dispensados. Natasha passou por Bucky e falou algumas coisas em russo para ele, sorrindo de leve enquanto se afastava. Sam e Steve ficaram curiosos, Clint não ligava, e Bucky seguiu a ruiva com o olhar até ela deixar a sala.

— Cara, ela está tão na sua! — comentou Sam.

— Não sei do que está falando — desconversou Bucky.

— Não? Eu às vezes acho que sou o único aqui que não é cego! — E olhou para o Capitão que não fez comentário algum sobre algo que lhe parecia tão óbvio. Talvez Steve _não_ tivesse gostado de ouvir aquilo. O Falcão deu um tapinha de leve no ombro de Steve e continuou. — Bem, até de noite, caras, estamos contando vocês.

Steve voltou com Bucky para seu apartamento, levando consigo os principais arquivos em um pendrive para analisar melhor os detalhes daquela missão ao lado do amigo. Queria que tudo corresse bem, se preparar bem para aquela missão, mas, especialmente, queria ter certeza de que  
Bucky estava mesmo pronto para voltar à ativa.

 

*

 

1h51 da manhã. Cobertura de um dos prédios mais altos da cidade. Sam pousava suavemente depois de voar fora do radar, deixando Bucky entregue para sua missão.

— Agora é com você, cara. — Sam observava o Soldado Invernal com desconfiança enquanto ele se afastava calado, apenas acenando discretamente. — Espero que esteja mesmo certo sobre ele, Capitão — dizia pelo comunicador.

Usando uma versão em preto do uniforme do Capitão América,  
Bucky parecia sumir rapidamente em meio às sombras. Com os braços completamente cobertos e luvas, somente os dedos metálicos da mão esquerda estavam aparentes.

Sam deixou o prédio e tomou posição. Apesar de toda escuridão, Clint via claramente cada passo de Bucky e tranquilizava o desconfiado  
Falcão. Steve e Natasha estavam no subsolo e esperavam o desarme do alarme e das câmeras para conseguirem entrar de fato no prédio.

— Bucky, estamos no aguardo — disse o Capitão, sem obter  
resposta.

— Não o vejo mais — disse Clint —, ele deixou a cobertura.

— Os alarmes são dispostos em série — Natasha explicava — e devem ser desativados na ordem correta. Obviamente o primeiro visível não é o primeiro a ser desativado.

— Ótimo, mas não temos tempo para tentativa e erro. — Sam estava claramente preocupado.

Um clique suave foi ouvido por Natasha e Steve, já que não estavam muito distantes de uma das portas trancadas pelo sistema central de alarme. O Capitão sorriu, especialmente ao ouvir a voz do amigo pelo fone.

— Quatro minutos.

— Filho da puta! — exclamou Clint, satisfeito com o resultado. — Hora do show, pessoal!

Steve entrou no prédio seguindo Natasha, que com um dispositivo localizador — que agora funcionava sem interferências — seguia para o exato andar em que o doutor deveria estar.

— Décimo sétimo. Vamos!

— Onde você está, Bucky? — perguntou o Capitão e olhou na direção de Natasha.

— _Precisamos_ dessas informações. — A ruiva frisou que era necessário mantê-lo vivo.

— Então é melhor se apressarem, caras — disse o Gavião.

Clint tinha uma visão privilegiada da situação com seu olhar preciso. De onde estava conseguia acompanhar a movimentação no 17º andar e não era das melhores. Steve e Natasha se apressaram, enquanto Bucky encurralava o doutor. Aparentemente o homem o reconhecera e tentava fugir como um rato, especialmente ao ver o temido Soldado Invernal rasgar a manga esquerda do uniforme, revelando o braço protético.

Estava em missão, o braço era sua marca e era para ser _exibido_.

Sem dificuldades, Bucky pegou o homem pelo pescoço, apertando e sufocando lentamente, para desespero de sua vítima, que apontava na direção de um computador.

— Espere!

Steve interrompeu o amigo, que olhou na direção do loiro e largou o homem.

— Malditos! Me deixem em paz! — Implorava o homem.

— É, ele dizia a verdade, está mesmo tudo aqui — disse Natasha enquanto fazia cópias de todos os documentos que procurava.

— Obrigado por sua cooperação.

O Capitão parecia sincero com o homem ao dizer aquelas palavras, o que arrancou um esboço de sorriso de Natasha. Mas enquanto Steve estava disposto a poupar a vida daquele homem, Bucky pensava diferente. Após Natasha concluir a transferência e aquele homem não ser mais necessário, antes mesmo de Steve ter tempo para qualquer reação, Bucky passou o braço protético em volta do pescoço do homem e aplicou força suficiente para quebrá-lo, empurrando o corpo do homem em seguida com um chute, fazendo-o cair da janela.

— Bucky, não! — O Capitão olhava incrédulo para o amigo, que se afastava tranquilamente em direção ao elevador. — Já estava tudo terminado, por que você fez isso?!

— Sem testemunhas.

E lentamente a porta do elevador fechou, escondendo a expressão indiferente de Bucky.

 

*

 

Os dados foram recuperados, e, apesar do corpo encontrado ainda naquela noite na calçada do prédio, nada incriminava diretamente nenhum dos envolvidos. De fato a missão fora um sucesso, mas Steve não estava satisfeito com os resultados. Na verdade, estava incomodado com o que vira, com a atitude de Bucky, embora fosse o único que parecesse se importar com isso. Natasha pouco ligava. A missão tinha sido cumprida, logo não havia nada para se preocupar. Clint pensava parecido, e Sam achava que houve exagero de Bucky, mas não achava também que era para tanto a preocupação do Capitão, afinal, a _vítima_ não deixava de ser um membro da Hydra, mesmo que de menor importância. Aquele homem merecera o fim que teve.

Talvez em alguma outra época, ou se a situação envolvesse outras pessoas, o Capitão também não tivesse se incomodado tanto. Talvez fosse apenas _medo_ o que sentira. Um medo de que Bucky voltasse a ser de fato o Soldado Invernal. Ou que nunca tivesse deixado de sê-lo.

No dia seguinte à missão, Steve acordara bem cedo. Estava deitado no sofá da sala, com um papel na mão, que parecia ser o motivo de estar perdido em seus pensamentos. Exatamente por estar distraído, Steve se assustou ao ouvir a voz do amigo, guardando de imediato aquele papel no bolso da calça de moletom.

— Não chegou a dormir?

— Não, na verdade — disse Steve, levando seu olhar ao amigo. — E nem você.

Bucky se aproximava da poltrona de frente para o outro sofá até se sentar ali. Apoiava os braços sobre as coxas, meio inclinado para a frente enquanto encarava o Capitão. Apesar de cansado também, Bucky até parecia mais acostumado àquela sensação. Os anos como marionete da Hydra tinham dado resistência a ele. Descansar era um luxo com o qual só podia contar quando era congelado.

Steve se sentou, chegando um pouco mais para o meio do sofá, com uma das pernas dobrada no sofá e a outra para fora, com um dos pés no chão. O braço esquerdo apoiado no encosto e o corpo um pouco virado na direção de Bucky. O rosto abatido, típico de quem não dormira mesmo depois de um dia cansativo.

— Impressionado? — perguntou Bucky.

— Não.

— Decepcionado?

— Eu não sei o que pensar, na verdade. Acho que criei expectativas completamente diferentes da nossa realidade.

Bucky ainda fitava o amigo, mas depois daquela resposta se levantou e foi até o sofá em que Steve estava. Dessa vez Bucky sentou ao lado dele, que, como estava meio de lado, deixava Bucky por trás. Steve se moveu para se endireitar, mas parou e olhou nos olhos do amigo, confuso, assim que o Soldado Invernal estendeu seu braço humano até o bolso esquerdo do loiro e enfiou a mão ali dentro. Naquela posição, Bucky estava bem próximo de Steve enquanto passava a mão pelo bolso até pegar aquele pedaço de papel que Steve guardara. Logo que conseguiu o que queria, Bucky puxou a mão, trazendo o papel consigo.

Aqueles breves segundos pareceram uma eternidade para Steve. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas era fato que seu coração acelerou naquele instante e, principalmente, se sentiu _estranho_ como há um bom tempo não sentia.

Bucky viu que se tratava de uma foto antiga, e novamente Steve estava se sentindo desconfortável com o olhar interrogativo do amigo para ele.

— Você ainda espera que um dia eu volte a ser como antes? — Bucky olhava fixamente nos olhos de Steve.

— Não exatamente. Mesmo que recuperasse todas as suas memórias, eu sei que não tem como sair ileso de uma experiência como a que você passou. Eu entendo, Bucky. E, pensando bem, você teria a mesma reação que teve em missão hoje se tivesse suas memórias. Natasha estava certa, aquele homem não passava de um verme e você tem todo direito de querer se vingar de qualquer um que esteja ligado à Hydra.

— Steve. — Bucky se esticou até colocar a foto sobre a mesa de centro, virada para cima. Na foto tirada pouco antes de irem para a guerra,  
Bucky sorria, usando uniforme. — Antes de aparecer no seu apartamento e pedir ajuda, passei um bom tempo me atualizando. Eu sei tudo sobre você, sobre cada um dos Vingadores e, principalmente, sobre James Barnes. E quanto mais o tempo se passa, mais eu consigo me recuperar e lembrar algumas coisas.

— Isso é ótimo, Bucky! — Steve sorriu, mas foi interrompido em seguida.

— Só que eu não escolho _o que_ lembrar. Vivi mais de setenta anos tendo a mente controlada, eu não sei como é ser eu mesmo. Eu não sei _o que_ _é_ ser eu mesmo.

— Você não precisa pensar como antes, ou ter as atitudes de antes. Você recuperou o controle sobre si mesmo, isso é a única coisa que realmente importa, Bucky. Fomos amigos no passado e somos amigos agora, você continua sendo especial para mim.

Bucky se sentia um pouco melhor com as palavras de Steve, mais confiante. Desviou o olhar para a foto sobre a mesa de centro e voltou a  
falar:

— Por que guarda uma foto minha?

— Me faz lembrar o passado. — Steve pareceu pouco confortável com a pergunta.

— Sente saudade daquela época? — disse Bucky ao voltar a fitar o amigo.

— Depende... De algumas coisas.

— Como o quê?

Steve balançou a cabeça como resposta. No momento, preferia não responder àquela pergunta, e novamente o constrangimento surgia no rosto do loiro, em forma de um tom mais avermelhado na pele. Com o silêncio de Steve, Bucky é que voltou a falar:

— Sinto falta de como era simples tirar uma garota para dançar — comentou Bucky.

— Para você sempre foi — disse Steve, voltando a sorrir tímido. — E ainda é!

— Não com um braço de metal.

— Natasha não parece se importar. E vocês dois parecem bem próximos.

Bucky olhou um tempo nos olhos de Steve e percebeu um leve incômodo quando ele falava sobre Natasha. Até então não havia notado isso  
antes.

— Não tenho interesse. — E ainda fitava Steve, observando a reação dele.

— Sério? Eu pensei o contrário. Bom, sempre tem outras garotas...

Ainda tímido, Steve achava o assunto surpreendentemente esquisito. Sempre conversara sobre mulheres com Bucky — e geralmente era Bucky que levava a conversa para esse assunto —, mas dessa vez era diferente. Steve não conseguia explicar nem para si mesmo o motivo de se sentir assim constrangido. O fato de Bucky não ter comentado nada nem ter demonstrado interesse em falar de fato sobre garotas piorou as coisas

Além do mais, Steve poderia jurar que o amigo estava olhando fixamente — e estranhamente — em direção a seus lábios. Quando o silêncio não poderia ficar ainda mais esmagador, Bucky, então, disse:

— Vou descansar um pouco. Te vejo mais tarde.

— Tudo bem. — Embora não estivesse tudo bem, Steve somente observou o amigo se levantar.

Bucky seguiu para o próprio quarto. Steve suspirou e deitou novamente no sofá, como estava quando o amigo entrara na sala minutos antes. Tinha sido uma noite difícil com aquela missão, e agora estava sendo uma manhã difícil com aquela conversa estranha.

Era de tarde quando Bucky finalmente adormeceu. Steve acabou por dormir também, apesar de sua mente trabalhar sem parar, pensando sobre a conversa que tivera com Bucky.

Steve tentava entender por que Bucky parecia tão estranho, mas nada revelador lhe vinha à mente. Pelo menos nada que não o assustasse ou que não lhe parecesse constrangedor. Ele poderia jurar que Bucky o olhara de modo diferente, parecia _desejá-lo_. Mas e se isso fosse mesmo verdade, o que Steve faria? E se ele no fundo sentisse o mesmo pelo amigo?  
O que os outros pensariam? Eram tantas perguntas que não demoraram a levar o Capitão à exaustão.

Era manhã novamente, e desta vez, Steve entrou no quarto de Bucky, sorrateiro. O Soldado Invernal ainda dormia e Steve se aproximou até parar e sentar de frente para a cama. Passou um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas observando o amigo deitado à sua frente. Olhava para o outro deitado de costas, sem camisa, com o peito subindo e descendo tranquilamente a cada movimento de respiração.

— Sabe — disse Bucky ainda de olhos fechados —, isso é esquisito.

— Desculpe, pensei que estivesse dormindo.

— E _isso_ é ainda pior. — Bucky esfregou o rosto com a mão direita, se ajeitou na cama até se sentar e abriu os olhos lentamente, fitando o amigo. — Você está bem?

— Claro. Tudo bem.

Obviamente não era verdade, e talvez Steve só estivesse esperando que Bucky pressionasse e pudessem conversar como antes, se abrir como faziam no passado. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam afinal. Steve sempre fora mais reservado, mas o amigo sempre sabia quando ele não estava bem só de olhá-lo. Se dependesse de Steve, ele mesmo continuaria desconfortável para sempre, fingindo que estava tudo na mais completa normalidade, sem problema algum, mas Bucky sempre chegava para conversar e, com seu jeito, fazia Steve desabafar.

Mas não era isso o que acontecia no momento. Ver Bucky simplesmente levantar da cama e ir ao banheiro sem contestar sua resposta e nem dizer nada provava a Steve que as coisas estavam de fato muito diferentes.

— É, tudo bem — disse Steve para si mesmo, em um tom de voz  
baixo.

Steve permaneceu sentado exatamente no mesmo local, na mesma posição, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos na direção do chão. Alguns minutos mais tarde sua atenção se desviava para o amigo novamente. Com apenas uma toalha pela cintura e os cabelos molhados, Bucky entrava no quarto sem pressa. Steve sentiu que era inconveniente ficar ali no momento e se levantou para deixar o cômodo. Não trocaram palavras. Enquanto o  
Capitão se afastava na direção da porta, Bucky tocou o braço de Steve, que parou seu trajeto e se virou para o amigo.

O Soldado Invernal olhava nos olhos do Capitão de modo intenso, e dessa vez Steve tinha a mais absoluta certeza do que via naquele olhar.

O Capitão parecia já prever o que viria a seguir. Sentia-se estranhíssimo tão perto do amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo não era uma sensação ruim. A estranheza se dava pelo desconhecido, não pelo desagradável. Do modo como estavam, tão perto, físico e emocionalmente, o que viria a seguir era previsível. Ainda sim, Steve ficou completamente surpreso quando Bucky colou seus lábios nos dele e lhe roubou um beijo desesperado.

Steve não sabia ao certo como agir naquele momento. Confuso, passou alguns segundos imóvel até que instintivamente fechasse os olhos e começasse a corresponder o beijo.

E como era bom!

Aqueles lábios perfeitos de Bucky tocando os seus enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam em suas bocas. Talvez fosse até bom demais, e seu corpo começava a dar sinais disso, o que assustou o Capitão.

Steve parou, ofegante, e olhava nos olhos de Bucky.

— O que foi isso?

— Um beijo?

— Não... Quer dizer, por que me beijou?

Ambos continuavam bem próximos um ao outro. Steve não desviava o olhar de Bucky — mais especificamente dos lábios dele — enquanto esperava uma resposta que acalmasse a confusão em sua mente. Bucky sorriu suavemente e fitou também os lábios de Steve antes de responder.

— Porque eu _sempre_ quis saber como era te beijar.

— Bucky, eu acho que você deve estar confuso, e eu entendo... — Steve foi interrompido quando os lábios de Bucky novamente tocaram os seus de modo suave. O loiro sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo de cima a baixo e fechou novamente os olhos. — Buck.

— Всегда[2] — disse o Soldado Invernal em um sussurro, voltando a beijar o Capitão. Suas mãos agora tocavam a cintura do outro, acariciando suavemente ao mesmo tempo em que se encostava a ele. — Não preciso mais negar isso.

Enquanto Steve se arrepiava também por conta do toque gélido do braço metálico, Bucky encarou o amigo ao parar o beijo para recuperar o fôlego. Sabia que agora era Steve que precisaria de tempo para processar todas aquelas informações. Talvez surgissem perguntas ou até mesmo revelações depois daquele beijo, e Bucky daria todo o tempo que Steve precisasse para saber como a amizade deles seguiria dali para frente.

O Soldado se afastou, deixando um Steve transtornado para trás. Deixou a toalha cair, revelando o corpo nu, de costas para o amigo, mas não fez nada além de pegar suas roupas e se vestir. Steve não deixou de reparar em como Bucky era perfeito em cada detalhe — e se deu conta de que já fizera isso no passado —, mas essa observação não ajudava em nada no momento. Quando o volume dentro da própria calça começava a ficar ainda mais incômodo e lhe causar dor, Steve deixou o quarto de Bucky em silêncio, antes que ele notasse alguma coisa — se já não notara. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, a sensação era que iria explodir se continuasse tão próximo a Bucky.

 

*

 

O constrangimento que havia se criado entre os dois pairava no ar, mesmo que não estivessem dividindo o mesmo cômodo no momento. Então, como forma de esquecer um pouco aqueles momentos de maior tensão,  
Bucky tirou o dia para treinar, e Steve achou melhor dar uma volta e  
espairecer.

Apesar de nunca deixar o amigo sozinho assim, o Capitão sentia que precisava de um momento sozinho. O que acabava por tranquilizá-lo sobre a segurança de Bucky e dos outros era lembrar de que não vivia em um apartamento comum, aquela era uma instalação especial da Torre Stark, com vigilância em todos os cantos 24h por dia.

Ao mesmo tempo, lembrar de todo esse aparato tecnológico de vigilância fazia Steve se desesperar, afinal, Tony tinha acesso a tudo. A _tudo_ , inclusive ao beijo que trocaram.

Era noite e Tony fazia testes com uma de suas armaduras na oficina, aprimorando os sensores. Steve entrou assim que descobriu como e não deixava de olhar curioso enquanto se aproximava do Homem de Ferro.

— Confundiu os andares, Cap? — disse Tony sem ao menos olhar para ele. Sua atenção era toda para seu trabalho.

— Vim falar com você, Stark.

— Vá em frente. Se for sobre a temperatura da água, foi proposital. Admita, ficou bem melhor assim, não?

— O quê? Não, não é isso. — O Capitão puxou uma banqueta para próximo do balcão, se sentou aprumado e continuou. — É sobre as câmeras no meu apartamento. Preciso que as desative.

Tony finalmente parou por um momento seu trabalho e fitou o  
Capitão. Segurava um ferro de solda que apontou na direção de Steve enquanto falava.

— Quer que eu desative as câmeras que vigiam o _Soldado Invernal_ para que vocês dois possam namorar com privacidade?

— Não! — A pergunta desconsertou Steve de imediato. — Quer dizer, sim, quero que desative as câmeras, mas não tem nada a ver com  
namoro!

— Enfim no século XXI, Cap. Nada de namoro, o lance é ficar; aprendeu rápido! — Sorrindo debochado, Tony voltava a trabalhar.

— É impossível conversar com você!

— Vou aceitar isso como elogio. Mas não muda o fato de que não posso desativá-las, não é seguro.

— Bucky já está aqui há um bom tempo — insistia Steve —, já provou que é confiável, eu não vejo necessidade de ele ser constantemente vigiado. Pense melhor sobre isso.

— Discordo, mas entendo que queira privacidade. — Tony novamente observava o outro enquanto falava. Deixou suas ferramentas de lado por um instante, apoiando as mãos no balcão e voltou a falar. — Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu desativo todas as câmeras, exceto as do quarto dele, OK?

— Combinado.

Um sorriso irônico se formava no rosto de Tony, afinal, fora exatamente no quarto de Bucky que vira os dois se beijando. Steve não percebeu a malícia do Homem de Ferro até aquele momento.

— Não vá se esquecer. Vocês têm todo o restante do apartamento para trepar. — Tony riu, inevitavelmente.

— Mas não é para isso que estou pedindo para desativar as câmeras! — Steve estava extremamente incomodado e irritado com a insistência do Homem de Ferro no assunto, apesar de não conseguir esconder o constrangimento que lhe causava. — Não é _nada_ disso que está pensando, Stark!

— OK — voltou a falar Tony —, sei que não sou a pessoa em que você mais confia por aqui para uma conversa desse tipo, mas quer saber? Qual o problema em ter um pouco de diversão de vez em quando? — Cruzou os braços.

— Porque o que você está sugerindo entre nós dois é loucura!

— Sério? — perguntou Tony em sarcástica surpresa. — Que coisa mais louca duas pessoas que se gostam transarem! Vou me lembrar disso quando estiver com a Pepper.

— É diferente — insistia o Capitão.

— Nem tanto, ele só tem um acessório a mais. Encare como diversão extra, Cap.

A simplicidade com que Tony colocava aquelas questões acabava por ser, de certo modo, um alento para Steve. Assim, surpreendendo a si mesmo, o Capitão sentiu conforto em conversar algo mais íntimo, não com Natasha ou com Sam, mas justo com Tony _impossível_ Stark. Naquele momento, por uns breves segundos sentiu vontade de pedir desculpas pelas vezes em que perdeu a paciência com ele, contudo essa sensação passaria na próxima piadinha.

— Você _realmente_ acha isso? — interrogou Steve. — Que não tem nada demais de repente se descobrir atraído por um amigo de infância?

— Acho. Não é da conta de ninguém o que se faz entre quatro  
paredes.

— E você? Já se sentiu atraído por um cara, não é? — Steve olhava desconfiado, e a resposta de Tony foi um sorriso pra lá de safado que apenas confirmou a resposta embutida em sua pergunta. — Sim, já sentiu isso.

— Para que limitar minhas possibilidades? Prazer é o que importa, Cap.

— Então, você já... Você sabe...

— _Comi_ um cara? _Dei_ para um cara? Já fiz tudo o que possa imaginar. — O sorriso safado de Tony permanecia em seu rosto. Steve estava calado, depois de ouvir aquilo era impossível não imaginar Tony nas mais variadas possibilidades ao lado de um outro homem. — E você imaginou! — Riu Tony enquanto o Capitão corava.

— É que eu não sabia que você era gay — disse Steve em um tom de voz mais baixo, tentando evitar que a conversa entre eles fosse ouvida, embora somente os dois estivessem na oficina de Tony.

— _Bissexual_ , Dorito. Pepper e eu nos divertimos muito mesmo, pode apostar.

— Bissexual — repetiu Steve para si mesmo.

Claramente aquela definição era perfeita para Bucky, afinal, no passado, o próprio Steve fora testemunha — involuntariamente e de modo que até hoje lhe causava constrangimento lembrar — de como o amigo sentia prazer de verdade com mulheres. Contudo, não havia a menor dúvida de que Bucky não se limitava a elas depois de beijar de um modo tão delicioso o amigo. Mas e quanto ao próprio Capitão? Pelo estado com que tinha saído do apartamento naquela tarde, Steve já não tinha mais certeza alguma sobre sua sexualidade.

— Você faz as coisas parecerem simples — tornou a falar o Capitão.

— Não faço, as coisas _são_ simples. O problema é que as pessoas complicam tudo com regras estúpidas e dogmas religiosos. Eu não sigo regras, e religião é a coisa mais boçal que poderiam ter inventado.

— Não concordo, mas entendo seu ponto de vista.

— É um começo. —Tony sorriu, especialmente ao ver que Steve estava um pouco mais tranquilo sobre aquele assunto. — Vai lá, Cap, relaxe e deixe as câmeras comigo. Não é com isso que precisa se preocupar, concentre-se apenas no bonitão gelado.

— Bonitão? — Steve fez uma cara engraçada que Stark interpretou como ciúme.

— Sim. Achei que se falasse alguma outra coisa como _gostosão_ iria te assustar.

— OK, já entendi — disse Steve enquanto ia se levantando —, já estou indo antes que me arrependa do que possa ouvir.

— Manda ver, Cap, depois me conta como foi!

Tony voltava ao trabalho enquanto Steve deixava a oficina, optando por ignorar aquele último comentário. Para Steve, aquele continuava sendo um assunto difícil de lidar, especialmente quando se vinha de uma sociedade antiga, em que o homossexualismo era marginalizado ao extremo. Contudo, ouvir a opinião de Tony tinha feito com que se sentisse um pouco mais leve. E menos culpado pelo que sentia. No geral, a conversa com Stark fora interessante e fundamental para Steve perceber que Bucky e ele se sentirem atraídos um pelo outro não era o fim do mundo.

À noite, Steve procurou por Bucky para novamente conversar, mas o amigo dormia tão tranquilo que não teve coragem de incomodá-lo. Não era sempre que Bucky conseguia dormir bem assim, e Steve não conseguiu deixar de admirar Bucky dormindo antes de sair e encostar suavemente a  
porta.

 

*

 

Steve procurara por todo o apartamento, mas não havia sinal do amigo. Era muito estranho, pois ele nunca saía sozinho — nem Stark nem os outros permitiriam até segunda ordem. O Capitão chegou a pensar se Bucky não teria fugido depois daquele momento mais íntimo e revelador que houve entre eles, e só de pensar nessa hipótese Steve entrava em pânico. Foi somente depois de procurá-lo por toda Torre que Steve se acalmou ao saber, através de Clint, que Natasha tinha saído com Bucky.

Era bom saber que ele não estava sozinho, que não iria fugir e talvez nunca mais ser encontrado.

Ao mesmo tempo, era ruim saber que ele estava com Natasha.

Steve fingia não saber por que, mas era difícil evitar o desconforto de descobrir que seu melhor amigo estava sozinho com a russa, sem saber exatamente em que lugar. Na verdade, Steve preferia que sua mente não ficasse muito focada somente nesse o assunto, então, para evitar que se sentisse ainda mais incomodado — e incomodado por se incomodar — procurou se ocupar com uma missão de pequeno porte, ajudando o Gavião Arqueiro.

Ao término da missão, seguiram para a Torre, e enquanto Clint preparava seu relatório o Capitão achou que seria melhor dar uma volta sozinho. Era início de noite, a cidade estava ainda bem movimentada. Depois de Steve se trocar, as roupas largas e um boné ajudavam a camuflar o Capitão entre os cidadãos, podendo ir e vir — quase — sem problemas. Steve entrou em um café e se sentou em uma das mesas, pedindo um _cappuccino_. Não fora reconhecido pela atendente e preferia que continuasse assim.

Enquanto bebia, olhava pela vidraçaria da entrada e acompanhava o ir e vir das pessoas lá fora, todos sempre com a pressa e desconfiança que acompanham as pessoas nas grandes cidades. Mas não era assim em sua época, disso tinha certeza. Lembrava que antes da guerra as pessoas viviam a vida com mais sabor, aproveitavam mais cada momento de suas vidas, e o mundo não cobrava que tudo — até mesmo a entrega de um pedido simples como um café — fosse feito _pra ontem_.

Às vezes achava que nunca se adaptaria 100% a esse novo mundo, mas nessas horas lembrava que não era o único com esse tipo de experiência. Não era o único perdido no tempo.

Quando terminou o _cappuccino_ , tirou uma caneta do bolso da jaqueta e começou a rabiscar no guardanapo, esboçando a cena que via — embora simples e cotidiana. Steve sempre tivera talento para o desenho, e a única diferença entre o que via e seu esboço no guardanapo era que dentre aqueles rostos desconhecidos Steve retratava Bucky. Os cabelos longos e desgrenhados estavam lá, com alguns fios esvoaçando sobre o rosto do Soldado Invernal. As roupas eram comuns e Steve não ignorou o braço metálico, mas não desenhou a estrela vermelha, que dava lugar ao símbolo de seu escudo. Steve sorriu assim que colocou um sorriso no rosto do amigo, exatamente como lembrava no passado: um sorriso confiante e cativante. Bucky era um contraste com os figurantes em cena. Enquanto todos passavam cabisbaixos, apressados e infelizes, Bucky estava lá, imponente, mas feliz. Era assim que gostava de vê-lo. Era assim que queria vê-lo um dia.

— Ainda desenha? — A voz por trás de Steve fez com que o loiro errasse um dos traços, riscando além da conta.

Steve se virou, então, para ver o dono da voz, surpreso. O homem de jeans, jaqueta, mãos nos bolsos e um gorro escondendo os cabelos compridos era Bucky. O Capitão deu espaço para ele se sentar em frente e guardou o guardanapo rabiscado no bolso da calça.

— Às vezes — respondeu Steve. — Pensei que tivesse saído com a Natasha. — Olhou em volta, procurando pela ruiva, mas não a encontrou.

— Com a ajuda dela, consegui sair.

— Clint disse que vocês saíram juntos, eu imaginei que... Bom, estivessem juntos. — Steve estava curioso e sinceramente aliviado em saber que ele não estava com a ruiva. Muita coisa se passara na cabeça do Capitão, até se sentia envergonhado em lembrar.

— Ainda com essa história. — Bucky balançou a cabeça e apoiou as mãos na mesa fitando o amigo por um tempo. Em seguida chamou o atendente, pediu uma dose de bebida e foi prontamente atendido. Enquanto bebia ouvia o amigo.

— É que não tem como negar que vocês têm afinidade. E Natasha parece sempre mais à vontade com você.

Bucky terminou a bebida sem cerimônia e deixou o copo sobre a mesa, voltando a encarar Steve em silêncio. Umedeceu o lábio inferior ao lambê-lo discretamente com a ponta da língua. Era um gesto simples — e aparentemente involuntário —, mas Steve se sentiu provocado e tentado a experimentar novamente o beijo do amigo.

— Stark Expo, 1943 — disse Bucky. — Você deve lembrar melhor do que eu.

— Sim, foi na noite em que o Dr. Erskine aceitou o meu alistamento.

Bucky sorriu suavemente. Era impressionante como ficava ainda mais lindo ao sorrir. Enquanto Steve, embora feliz por Bucky demonstrar sua recuperação, não entendia por que trazer aquele assunto à tona no momento.

— O encontro, Steve. Foi a última vez em que apresentei você a uma garota.

— Ah, sim. É verdade — disse Steve, um pouco constrangido por não ter lembrado esse detalhe em específico. A verdade é que pouco se importara na época, e muito menos se importava agora. Mais uma vez, era estranho que Bucky estivesse se prendendo a esse assunto sobre garotas. Pior, sua mente confusa tivera todo o trabalho estafante de reunir informações que, a princípio, eram irrelevantes. Por que ele lembrara daquilo?

— Você sumiu naquela noite. Era minha última noite antes de partir para a guerra. Eu queria me divertir, então, levei as duas garotas para a  
cama.

— Eu imaginava que tinha mesmo feito algo parecido, e aposto que não foi a primeira vez que aconteceu. — Steve estava tímido com o assunto, especialmente por estarem em público. — Como de Natasha pulamos para esse assunto?

— Eu não quero falar sobre a Natasha.

— OK. Eu só estava tentando entender.

— Não há o que entender.

— Tudo bem — confirmou Steve e fez sinal para trazerem a conta.  
O Capitão pagou e se levantou. — Vamos para a Torre antes que descubram que não está com ela.

Bucky concordou e se ergueu, acompanhando Steve ao lado. Ao deixarem o café, Bucky colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos para esconder os dedos metálicos da mão esquerda. Steve estava desconfortável com o rumo da conversa entre os dois, permanecendo em silêncio até que Bucky voltou a falar.

— Você nunca foi de perceber as coisas no passado. E continua sendo assim agora.

— Não é a primeira vez que ouço algo do tipo, para falar a verdade. — Steve sorriu discretamente lembrando-se das vezes em que Tony fora irônico com ele por esses motivos. — Talvez eu devesse desconfiar mais das coisas.

— Muita coisa poderia ter sido diferente.

— É, eu acho que sim. — Fitou o amigo por alguns segundos, novamente em silêncio.

Bucky não fez comentários. Entraram na Torre juntos e, no elevador, era Bucky que admirava Steve em silêncio e em total discrição; seus olhos se fixaram na numeração dos andares conforme os LEDs indicativos acendiam e apagavam. A verdade era que ambos queriam sair dali o quanto antes.  
A câmera focada nos dois supersoldados contribuía para a tensão e o desconforto, deixando o ambiente ainda mais pesado. Chegando ao andar desejado, Steve foi o primeiro a sair, e Bucky não evitou olhar na direção das nádegas firmes e perfeitas do amigo.

Steve entrou no apartamento e parou na porta, esperando por  
Bucky, que passou pelo amigo e sentou largado no sofá. Enquanto Steve fechava a porta, o amigo tirava o gorro, passando a mão pelos cabelos para ajeitá-los. Steve deixou o boné e a jaqueta em cima de um móvel e falava enquanto se aproximava para sentar ao lado dele.

— É engraçado como as pessoas têm pontos de vista diferentes — dizia Steve ao se sentar. — Naquela noite eu me lembro de você apresentando uma moça a mim, mas não lembro o nome dela, infelizmente. Em compensação, lembro cada palavra que Erskine me disse.

— Você não estava nem aí. Eu tentei, Steve...

— Tentou? — O Capitão olhava fixamente nos olhos de Bucky.

— Tentei fazer você se interessar por alguma garota.

— Eu sempre esperei pela garota especial. Só não tive sorte. — Steve deu uma pausa, seus olhos fitavam o chão enquanto reunia coragem para voltar ao assunto. Então, voltou a falar. — Por que queria me ver com uma garota? Não era isso que deu a entender outro dia.

— Anos 1940, as coisas não poderiam ter sido diferentes. — Bucky se endireitou no sofá, e Steve voltava a observá-lo. — O que exatamente quer ouvir de mim, Steve?

— O que você lembra? — perguntou o Capitão. — O que exatamente sentia? Como pode ter certeza do que sentia? Desde quando... — Bucky interrompeu Steve em seguida, impedindo que ele continuasse os questionamentos.

— Estive na cama com duas mulheres naquela noite, mas o que realmente me deu prazer era imaginar você comigo. _Você_ não saía da minha mente. Nunca saiu.

Steve não tinha palavras que pudessem expressar seus pensamentos e sensações naquele momento, tanto por Bucky reforçar o quanto o desejava quanto por saber que talvez fosse esse desejo que teria mantido sua imagem na mente do amigo. Talvez não fosse por conta da amizade que Bucky tivesse o reconhecido durante a luta, mas por conta da _paixão_ que ele sentia pelo Capitão. O _desejo_ por Steve teria sido crucial para tirar Bucky do domínio da Hydra.

Ainda sem argumentos, Steve apenas ouvia o que mais Bucky tinha a lhe dizer.

— Eu estava no limite. Arrumar uma garota para você significaria mais controle para mim. Então, veio a guerra. Depois do que passei em cativeiro, pensei que não valeria a pena morrer com isso só para mim. Achei que seria melhor dar um jeito de te contar sem te assustar, e era o que eu planejava. Você resgatou sozinho todo o 107. Bebíamos todos juntos, comemorando a vitória, e eu esperava que o pessoal fosse embora para poder conversar direito com você. Então, apareceu a Agente Carter, e foi quando eu me dei conta de que mesmo sem nunca te ter, ali, eu tinha te perdido. — Um sorriso triste se formou no rosto de Bucky ao lembrar com nitidez cada detalhe do que contava.

— Não sei o que dizer além de “sinto muito”, Bucky. — Steve estava de fato desnorteado. — Eu nunca imaginei nada parecido com isso.

— Deve ter sido melhor assim, você não estava preparado.

— E agora estou? — disse Steve enquanto voltava a reparar nos lábios dele.

— Você me diz. — Bucky sorriu enquanto falava, e seus lábios ficaram ainda mais tentadores do que nunca.

Steve chegou mais perto do amigo, até que suas coxas se encostassem. Logo que sentiu o esbarrar da coxa torneada de Bucky, Steve olhou naquela direção enquanto Bucky fitava o rosto do Capitão, até que seus olhos novamente se encontrassem.

— Eu nunca... — dizia Steve em um tom de voz mais baixo. — Você já esteve com um cara antes?

— Você me diz — repetiu o Soldado, querendo provocar a curiosidade do outro.

Deu certo. Steve admirava o sorriso de Bucky enquanto aproximava seus lábios daqueles tão rosados e gostosos à sua frente. Bucky abriu de leve a boca assim que Steve começou a beijá-lo, acomodando bem a língua do outro. O Capitão mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos de Bucky ao puxar o amigo pela nuca e, assim, aprofundar aquele beijo.

Enquanto o beijo de Steve era notavelmente inexperiente, o de  
Bucky era malicioso e ao mesmo tempo louco de tesão. Steve chegava mais perto, encostando seu corpo ao de Bucky, que levou a mão direita à cintura do loiro, enquanto o braço metálico descansava sobre o encosto do sofá.

Steve também não queria parar o beijo. Bucky sorriu suavemente quando lambeu os lábios de Steve. Sua mão deslizava por dentro da roupa, levantando-a. Steve entendeu o recado e parou por um instante, retirando rapidamente a camiseta. A resposta de Bucky foi um sorriso mais safado.

— Você é gostoso, Steve.

— Nunca pensei que iria ouvir isso de você. — O Capitão riu.

Bucky beijou o pescoço de Steve, descendo os beijos pelo peito dele, sem pressa, até morder um dos mamilos, arrancando um gemido do Capitão.

— Sempre foi — disse Bucky —, só nunca se deu conta disso.

— Eu era magrelo e sem graça — dizia Steve sem jeito. — Eu entendia por que ninguém me percebia. Fazia sentido.

Steve parou de falar quando Bucky novamente o mordeu, deixando outro gemido abafado escapar. Bucky beijava o abdômen perfeito de Steve, mordiscando e lambendo enquanto seguia em direção ao umbigo. Só de imaginar o que lhe esperava fazia Steve se excitar mais e com isso se calou. Admirava a beleza do amigo, embora naquela posição seus longos cabelos escondessem parcialmente seu rosto.

Steve se encostou ao sofá até deitar seu corpo. Momento algum seu olhar desviava do amigo, que descia mais e mais, fazendo o volume da calça de Steve se tornar cada vez maior. E a tensão era ainda maior quando o loiro sentiu a mão de Bucky deslizando de sua cintura para seu quadril até chegar à calça. Ali, Bucky acariciava até que, com as duas mãos, começou a abri-la.

— O que vai fazer? — disse Steve quase em um sussurro.

— Aposto que você sabe a resposta. — Bucky sorriu. Era sexy sem fazer esforço algum. E, às vezes, era até mesmo sem querer.

Obviamente Steve sabia, mas era diferente o saber do ver na prática. E, principalmente, era diferente do sentir. Assim que Bucky libertou o amigo do aperto da calça, puxou para baixo o cós da cueca do Capitão, fazendo com que seu membro pulasse pra fora, aliviado. Steve nem piscava. Seus olhos eram fixos em Bucky, não só excitado com cada gesto do amigo, como também extremamente curioso. Será que Bucky chuparia tão bem quanto parecia saber chupar? Aqueles lábios rosados e maliciosos vinham sendo uma tentação para Steve nos últimos dias. Era impossível negar que quisesse beijá-lo todo esse tempo, mas, principalmente, não podia mais negar que quisesse ver seu pênis entrando naquela boca maravilhosa.

Bucky tocou o pênis de Steve e então o envolveu com sua mão. Começou a acariciá-lo, subindo e descendo, sentindo-o endurecer rapidamente a cada movimento. Steve conteve um gemido, especialmente quando Bucky tocou os lábios em seu membro e lambeu da base à glande. Fora inesperado, e de imediato Steve já sentia seu pênis latejando de excitação. Não teve como abafar o gemido assim que sentiu a boca do amigo lentamente acomodar todo o membro, que entrava gradualmente até quase tocá-lo na garganta.

Steve mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos macios de Bucky, acariciando o amigo, que olhava em sua direção. Bucky sorriu ao fitar o Capitão e ver como sua expressão de prazer caía bem em seu rosto. Apertava seus lábios rosados em torno do membro do amigo, sugando para em seguida descer e deixar novamente entrar por completo em sua boca.

Steve delirava de prazer a cada vez que Bucky o engolia, e nem conseguia pensar em mais nada além do quanto era maravilhoso e quanto tempo tinham perdido no passado. Se soubesse que era tão delicioso assim, teria feito antes. Certeza.

Quando sentia que Steve estava em seu limite, Bucky parou de chupá-lo, beijando todo o corpo dele enquanto seguia o trajeto até o pescoço, onde mordeu de leve.

— Hum... Gostoso como imaginei — disse o Soldado Invernal quase em um sussurro.

— Isso... Ah, Bucky... — O Capitão mal conseguiu falar, ainda muito extasiado.

Bucky sorriu, especialmente quando Steve o tocou no peito, acariciando e puxando-o para mais perto. Bucky voltou a beijar o pescoço do amigo ao ser abraçado, enquanto ia abria a própria calça.

Steve sorriu e ajudava Bucky, deslizando a mão por dentro da calça, apalpando e apertando as nádegas firmes do outro. Bucky terminou de se despir e encostou seu corpo por completo ao de Steve. O loiro sentia como o amigo estava também excitado. O membro duro de Bucky mostrava o quanto ele estava gostando daquela experiência. E ficava sempre ainda mais evidente quando Bucky chamava Steve, provocando-o.

— Vem, ainda mal começamos — disse Bucky enquanto levantava e puxava Steve com ele, guiando-o até o quarto, seu próprio quarto, detalhe que Steve naquele momento ignorou, obviamente.

— Eu nunca... Você tem certeza?

A resposta foi um sorriso malicioso que Steve não pôde deixar de admirar. E desejava o amigo ainda mais. Deu a mão a Bucky e ia o acompanhando, logo atrás dele. Seu olhar era de imediato para as nádegas firmes de Bucky. Nunca tinha parado para reparar nele daquela maneira no passado, talvez nem mesmo nesse tempo em que estavam vivendo juntos, mas naquela hora era só para onde Steve queria olhar.

O Capitão só parou de olhar quando Bucky se virou de frente. Novamente o sorriso no rosto.

— Agora sim. — Voltou a beijar o Capitão, envolvendo a cintura dele com seus braços. O frio do metal fez Steve se arrepiar, mas não perdeu a excitação.

Bucky dava passos para trás até puxar Steve para a cama. Deitou-se e afastava as pernas para que o Capitão se acomodasse entre elas. Os beijos continuavam cada vez mais intensos. Bucky mordia de leve o pescoço do amigo, lambendo até sua orelha, mordiscando-a, e ali sussurrou, movido pelo desejo extremo.

— Me fode, Steve...

O Capitão chegava ao limite de sua excitação só com aquelas três palavras. Era gostoso demais ouvir Bucky pedir para ser penetrado. Nunca imaginara algo nem perto disso, e naquela hora entrava em pânico ao ver que nem sabia como prosseguir. Não era apenas a primeira vez que ficava com outro homem, era a primeira vez que fazia sexo anal com alguém.

Era difícil pensar, mas quando o fez, Steve começou a esfregar o pênis na entrada de Bucky, lubrificando-o um pouco com o líquido pré-ejaculatório. Bucky observava cada movimento enquanto se masturbava, mas assim que Steve começou a penetrá-lo, o Soldado arqueou um pouco o corpo para trás, de olhos fechados, abafando um gemido ao morder o lábio inferior. Steve tentava ao máximo ser cuidadoso, mas era inexperiente.

— Me desculpe — sussurrou Steve ao ouvido do amigo.

— Continue. Está tudo bem — disse Bucky, afagando os cabelos do loiro.

Steve beijou os lábios do amigo, carinhoso, e procurava se controlar para não machucá-lo. Bucky era apertado, e o aprimoramento físico proporcionado pelo soro em Steve também se mostrava em seu membro, o que dificultava a penetração.

Bucky ergueu as pernas até encaixá-las nos ombros de Steve, dessa maneira aliviava um pouco o desconforto. Já um pouco mais relaxado naquela posição, permitia que Steve continuasse. O Capitão, então, voltou a se mover, entrando lentamente para em seguida quase retirar. Os movimentos eram lentos, cuidadosos, para que Bucky se acostumasse, para só então aumentar o ritmo.

Bucky gemia de olhos fechados, chamando pelo nome do amigo.  
Steve estava completamente enlouquecido pelo prazer, e os gemidos de  
Bucky só intensificavam esse prazer. Ao mesmo tempo se esfregava no pênis do amigo a cada vez que o penetrava, o que fazia Bucky gemer ainda mais.

Mesmo sem muito jeito, Steve levou a mão ao pênis de Bucky e começou a manipulá-lo, subindo e descendo ao masturbá-lo. Era nítido naquele instante que Bucky ficara mais confortável, e o prazer se mostrava a cada gemido do Soldado Invernal. Steve compassava os movimentos, deslizando a mão sobre o pênis de Bucky ao mesmo tempo em que o penetrava profundamente. E assim fez até ouvir o amigo gemer mais alto e ainda mais extasiado de prazer, enquanto o sêmen espirrava pela barriga e peito do Capitão.  
A expressão de Bucky era maravilhosa, e Steve queria que aquele momento fosse eternizado.

Quando Steve sentia que não ia mais aguentar, Bucky, ainda mais relaxado após o gozo, impediu que ele parasse, fazendo com que o Capitão ejaculasse dentro dele. Steve gemeu alto, gozando bastante, como nunca acontecera antes.

— Ah, Bucky... — De olhos fechados, Steve tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. — Como pode ser tão gostoso? — Beijava os lábios do amigo, que se ajeitava por baixo de Steve.

— Eu digo o mesmo.

Bucky correspondia ao beijo, mas rolou na cama até sair debaixo do Capitão e levantar. Um pouco do sêmen escorria por entre as pernas, e  
Bucky seguia até a porta, deixando o quarto. Steve acompanhou com o olhar até não vê-lo mais. Sentou na cama, um pouco intrigado, e logo levantou, seguindo-o.

— Bucky?

A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, a luz acesa. Steve seguiu para lá, onde Bucky entrava naquele momento embaixo do chuveiro. O Soldado Invernal deixava a água escorrer por seus cabelos, de olhos fechados. Steve se aproximou por trás até abraçá-lo, beijou a nuca do amigo e disse em voz baixa:

— Essa não foi sua primeira vez, não é?

— Нет[3] — respondeu Bucky enquanto se lavava.

O Capitão estava pensativo com a resposta. O fato é que Bucky lhe parecia estranho desde que haviam terminado de fazer sexo, até então sem motivo aparente para isso. Steve tornava a fazer leves carícias pelo corpo do amigo, em silêncio, sentindo a água em temperatura agradável cair sobre seus corpos.

— Eu te machuquei? — Steve estava preocupado. Bucky sorriu suavemente e se virou de frente para o loiro, abraçando-o.

— Não, nada demais. Sério.

— É que... Bom, você disse que não foi sua primeira vez, espero não tê-lo desapontado. — Steve sorriu, a preocupação mesclada naquele sorriso. — Me desculpe, mas... Você ficava com outros caras desde que nos  
conhecemos?

— Desde a infância? — Bucky riu baixo.

— Não, é que eu fiquei curioso.

— Eu _nunca_ fiquei com um cara. — A expressão confusa no rosto de Steve foi a resposta imediata. O loiro fitava Bucky em silêncio até que ele explicasse melhor. — Até a guerra, eu nunca estive com ninguém. E depois, o que aconteceu não foi por vontade própria.

— Hydra?

O peito de Steve se apertou assim que o amigo confirmou com um simples movimento de cabeça. Fazia sentido, afinal, Bucky tinha sido um fantoche da Hydra por décadas, o que os impediria de usá-lo sexualmente também e depois apagar suas lembranças? Mas aparentemente algumas dessas lembranças estavam vindo à tona. Talvez estar novamente com um homem, mesmo que este homem fosse Steve, tivesse avivado memórias ruins em  
Bucky. Pensar nessa possibilidade deixava Steve com ainda mais ódio de tudo que fizeram a ele.

— Eu vou acabar com esses desgraçados um a um! — Steve voltou a falar. — Eu juro isso para você, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! — Abraçou-o em seguida, recebendo em troca um beijo lento e apaixonado.

— Они мои[4].

— Não faça isso — resmungou Steve —, detesto quando fala em  
russo.

— Это не моя проблема[5]. — Sorriu debochado. Bucky não parecia querer continuar aquela conversa e dava um jeito de cortar o assunto. E a melhor maneira de conseguir isso era começar a falar em russo.

— Sério, Buck. Você não tem mais por que falar assim.

— É o costume. Mas como eu disse, deixe que eu cuido disso. Agora eu só quero descansar.

— OK, não vamos falar disso agora então. — Steve acariciou a cintura dele, suavemente. — Bom, vamos voltar para o quarto? Eu quero dormir ao seu lado nesta noite.

— Certo. — Bucky sorriu e mais uma vez beijou os lábios de Steve, falando baixo em seguida ao ouvido dele. — Stark.

— Oh, merda!

A primeira reação de Steve foi revirar os olhos. Levando a mão ao rosto de imediato, o loiro lembrou que a única câmera ainda ativa no apartamento era a do quarto de Bucky, justamente onde haviam transado. E podia apostar seu próprio escudo que Tony assistira a tudo, a cada detalhe, e provavelmente comentaria depois, algo que o deixava definitivamente muito constrangido. Bucky acariciou o rosto do amigo, descendo a mão pelo peito até a cintura, quando o abraçou melhor.

— Vamos para o _seu_ quarto.

Steve concordou e assim que terminaram o banho seguiram para lá. Ainda nus, os dois se abraçaram na cama, cobertos com um lençol, mas o que realmente os aquecia era o calor do corpo de um colado ao outro.

A noite terminava para Bucky ao adormecer nos braços de Steve, como há muitos anos sonhava conseguir um dia. Porém, para Steve, seria ainda difícil pegar no sono, tanto por conta de todo o prazer das novas experiências que sentira, quanto pela preocupação com Bucky. Já não bastasse tudo o que ele fora obrigado a fazer enquanto Soldado Invernal, agora não saía da cabeça de Steve a imagem do amigo sendo assediado, molestado, estuprado nas mãos dos homens da Hydra. Talvez até mesmo por Johann Schmidt, antes de conseguir resgatá-lo junto com o 107.

 

*

 

A luz do sol entrava pela janela e aquecia diretamente o rosto do  
Capitão, o suficiente para acordá-lo por conta do incômodo. Esfregou o rosto antes de abrir os olhos. Bucky já não estava ao lado na cama, e Steve, então, logo se levantou e vestiu alguma coisa para sair do quarto.

O apartamento estava calmo, mas Steve aprendera que isso não era sinal de que Bucky não estava por perto. Diferentemente de antes, em que Bucky preenchia por completo qualquer ambiente em que estivesse, era silencioso e astuto como um gato.

Steve terminou de se vestir e sentou no sofá, aguardando o amigo. Imaginava que estivesse no próprio quarto ou coisa do tipo.

— Acordou mais cedo do que eu pensava. — A voz vinha detrás do Capitão, que sorriu ao ouvi-la.

— Pensei que tivesse ido tomar café. — Virou-se para o moreno. — Por que saiu da cama? Podíamos ter aproveitado mais.

— Você realmente gostou. — Sorriu Bucky e sentou ao lado do amigo, beijando o pescoço dele de um modo que fazia o Capitão se arrepiar.

— Isso é loucura — falava mais baixo —, mas não tem como negar o quanto foi gostoso. Eu só queria ter certeza de que foi assim para você também. — Acariciou o rosto de Bucky suavemente, deslizando os dedos para os cabelos dele, onde afagava. — Nunca quis fazer você lembrar de coisas ruins, Bucky.

— Você não tem o poder de impedir minhas memórias de voltarem. Mas pode criar novas para mim, memórias boas, como as de ontem. —  
Bucky sorriu convidativo. — Vamos comer alguma coisa.

Steve concordou, mas antes levou a mão à coxa do outro, acariciando enquanto deslizava para a parte interna. Bucky olhou de relance para a mão do Capitão e seu sorriso se tornou mais malicioso, voltando a falar.

— Não era nesse sentido. — Riu.

— Eu sei, eu não... — Steve estava sem jeito e tirou a mão da coxa do amigo, que ria.

— Pode continuar. Aliás, deve continuar — disse Bucky ao ouvido do Capitão. Aqueles estímulos sutis eram o suficiente para que Steve começasse a despertar.

— Certo... Mas depois do café, OK?

Bucky concordou, embora preferisse continuar provocando. Beijou os lábios dele e pegou a mão do Capitão, levantando com ele.

No andar logo acima, à mesa de jantar, estavam Clint, Tony, Sam e Bruce comendo. Enquanto Clint e Bruce estavam calados — mas este último observando tudo a sua volta —, Tony e Sam conversavam justamente no momento em que Steve e Bucky entram na sala. Bucky até que não demonstrava nada, mas Steve tinha um sorriso no rosto, que não era comum assim, de graça. Sam suspirou enquanto Tony e Clint estenderam a mão ao mesmo tempo, recebendo de Sam e Bruce simbólicos dez dólares cada.

— Bom-dia — cumprimentou a todos o Capitão.

— Muito bom, Cap. Sentem-se os dois. — O sorriso malicioso de Tony deixava o loiro constrangido. Bucky se sentou e se serviu enquanto Tony continuava. — Nada para fazer hoje. Podíamos assistir a um filme legal.

— Tony! — O Capitão gelou com a sugestão.

— Tipo — continuou Tony — _Brokeback Mountain._

Clint não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada. Sam balançou a cabeça.

— Tony é foda, cara. Deixe os dois em paz.

Bucky e Steve se entreolharam sem entender a referência do que Tony dizia, o que perdia a graça para o Homem de Ferro, mas era mais engraçado para Clint. E até para o próprio Sam, que acabou se rendendo a umas risadas discretas.

Foi Bruce que se apiedou dos dois. Balançando a cabeça em desaprovação pelo comportamento infantil dos outros, Dr. Banner disse:

— _Brokeback Mountain_ é um filme sobre dois amigos que se apaixonam e se tornam amantes.

— Você deveria crescer — disse Steve a Tony assim que ouviu a explicação. E Bruce continuou.

— Embora seja realmente um filme interessante. Eu recomendo.

— Fury resolveu reunir só veado nessa merda — disse Clint, rindo.

— Você pode até ser veado, com essa roupinha escrota, mas eu sou macho! — Sam rebatia.

— OK, _Sammy Butterfly_ , acreditamos em sua macheza, não precisa ficar nervosinho. — Tony era debochado, voltando a comer.

— É um ótimo nome se um dia quiser ser um traveco, Falcão. — Clint provocava.

Bucky se voltou para o Capitão, sorriu discretamente e disse.

— Devíamos ter ficado na cama.

Steve concordou e continuou a tomar seu café, sentindo as carícias de Bucky em sua coxa, que subiam, para provocar o amigo. Bucky deu uma rápida olhada para Steve, com um sorriso levemente malicioso nos lábios, especialmente ao vê-lo tentar esconder o constrangimento.

A conversa foi animada naquele desjejum, mas a mente de Bucky estava distante, focada em um outro momento. Até pouco tempo atrás, estar com Steve era um sonho quase impossível que se arrastava por décadas, especialmente de tudo que acontecera com ele próprio, mas tudo agora era real, e de modo algum queria que isso acabasse.

Após terminarem de comer, a conversa entre os Vingadores ainda rolava animada, contudo, nem o Capitão e nem o Soldado Invernal de fato prestavam atenção ao assunto. Aos poucos cada um dos heróis foi levantando, despedindo-se e seguindo para seu canto. Quando ficaram sozinhos,  
Steve sorriu e acariciou de leve a mão do amigo. Com um brilho no olhar que há anos Bucky não lembrava ver em Steve, o loiro falou, enchendo-se de  
coragem.

— Eu te amo, James...

Bucky sorriu e levou a mão aos cabelos do Capitão, afagando-os suavemente.

— James?

— É com seu nome que você se surpreende? — Steve mesmo estava surpreso, afinal, acabara de se declarar.

— Sim. Afinal, eu sempre soube o que você sentia... Só faltava _você_ saber.

Steve sorriu e se aproximou mais até colar seus lábios nos dele, começando um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado, que era correspondido da mesma forma. O beijo só parou para que ambos tomassem fôlego. Sentindo a respiração um do outro. E Bucky sussurrou ao ouvido do Capitão.

— Я тоже тебя люблю[6].

— Ah, Bucky, para com isso...

Steve resmungava sem entender aquelas palavras, enquanto Bucky ria baixo exatamente por isso. Tinha feito de propósito, e provavelmente faria isso muito mais vezes dali pra frente, assim como Natasha fazia o mesmo para perturbar Tony.

Mas nada disso importava. O sorriso de Bucky apagava qualquer aborrecimento que Steve pudesse ter, cada detalhe era lindo e lhe trazia uma satisfação tamanha. O sorriso era exatamente como ilustrado em seu desenho naquele café, dias atrás. E o desenho — que Steve sempre carregava consigo no bolso — era como uma profecia se cumprindo. Desejara como nunca ver novamente o amigo sorrindo, feliz, e ali estava Bucky, exibindo toda sua perfeição e beleza em um gesto tão simples.

Depois de tantos problemas e de tanto sofrimento haviam se reencontrado, haviam finalmente se declarado, e tudo não poderia estar mais perfeito. Steve agora entendia o motivo de nunca ter tido um relacionamento, sempre em busca da mulher perfeita. Contudo, a pessoa perfeita sempre estivera ao seu lado. Bucky era seu amigo, seu irmão, seu _amor_. Jurou para si mesmo que nada os separaria novamente, e, juntos, fariam justiça. Mas essa é uma outra história e um plano em longo prazo. No momento, a única coisa que importava para Steve era aproveitar o retorno de seu velho amigo.

 

[1] Mojiêt byt _ya_ vasha missiya, Kapitan. Talvez _eu_ seja a sua missão, Capitão.

[2] Vsegda. Sempre.

[3] Nyet. Não.

[4] Oni moi. Eles são meus.

[5] Eto ne moya problema. Isso não é meu problema.

[6] Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu. Eu te amo também.


End file.
